1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device preventing static electricity from disadvantageously affecting a switching element of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display device generally includes a cathode, an anode and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween and forms excitons by combining electrons injected from the cathode with holes injected from the anode at the organic emission layer and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy.
The organic light emitting diode display device generally includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode which includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer, and each pixel is provided with a plurality of transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and a capacitor.
A thickness of an insulating layer which insulates metals from one and another such as a scan line and a data line forming the transistor is typically thin, and has a thickness of 1000 Å. Therefore the insulating layer is vulnerable to static elasticity. Further, when each driving circuit has points which are vulnerable to static electricity, the static electricity is continuously generated at the points which are vulnerable to the static electricity. That is, since a separate pattern is not formed under the scan line, when the static electricity is introduced into the scan line, an outlet through which the static electricity is discharged is not present. Therefore, the static electricity is generated at a transistor adjacent to the scan line. In this case, the scan line is connected to the semiconductor layer and thus a short-circuit occurs. Due to the short-circuit, dark points occur in a pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.